1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to business management. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for change initiative management.
2. Background Information
Improving customer service and maximizing profitability are typically critical objectives for companies. To meet these objectives, many companies such as most large companies, consulting organizations, any organizations in a fast changing environment have established program management offices to coordinate service improvement efforts. For example, a program management office can undertake a portfolio of initiatives to improve a company's ability to meet customer service and financial commitments. These initiatives can be complex undertakings with various costs and benefits. Execution of these initiatives can require plans that outline resource and timing constraints and expectations. Furthermore, these initiatives can entail risk that the end result of the initiative may be negative rather than positive. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for methods and systems that can advantageously provide for change initiative management.